To the Moon and Back
by jordypordy10
Summary: A promise is a promise, and Doug is dtermined to keep it.  If you favorite, PLEASE review!


Doug loved his job. Even if he didn't show it, he absolutely loved working at Aperture Science Laboratories. He had a very tight schedule at work, he was on the Aperture Image Format after all. That was one of the more important jobs in the facility; he had to send fragmented images of their facilities progress in science to other branches of Aperture around the country. They were fragmented so only specialist could decipher them, which provided reassurance that Black Mesa couldn't steal their ideas.

Besides, Aperture was just a fun place. Their constant progress into the fields of science was always thrilling. And they threw fun little activities, such as today's First Annual Bring your Daughter to Work Day. Now, Black Mesa doesn't do that, does it?

Doug traveled through the endless halls of science, checking down at his watch every few seconds. He kept checking the time for 2 reasons: First, he had to keep track of when he should take his next dosage of antipsychotic medicine. Second, and more important, he had to keep his promise to his daughter. In all these years, he had never broken a single promise and intended to keep that record.

He ran quickly past the sign that read "Employee Daycare Center", into a room set up like a classroom, then finally into a hallway that was buzzing with activity. There were little girls, all about seven years old, talking to their parents, all employees, excitedly about their science projects. Overhead, a banner that read "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day" hanging on some printer paper taped to together.

Doug walked down the row of girls, looking at the competition. Mostly potato batteries, one vinegar and baking soda volcano. He smiled; this was gonna be too easy.

Chell was situated at the very end of the hall. She looked shy and nervous, which was really out of character for her. She was normally very out-going and incredibly stubborn.

Doug called out her name as he approached. Chell looked up and smiled. "Daddy!" She cried as she ran up and gave him a big hug.

Doug hugged back, happy to have her in his life. She wasn't really his child, she was adopted. It was plain as day that they weren't related, from the different eye colors- hers were grey, his were two different colors, brown and blue- to the different skin color tones. But seeing as she had only been 3 when Doug became her dad, she grew up believing him to be her dad. And that was fine with him, but he knew he would have to tell her one day.

Doug looked over her shoulder to her display. It wasn't even set up yet! He looked down at her with worried eyes. "Honey, why aren't you set up yet? The science fair is going to start soon."

Chell broke away from the hug, not meeting his eyes. She had long grown used to the different colors and pupil sizes, much to Doug's relief. Back when she was about 4, she went through a phase when she wouldn't make eye contact with him. Now, she was looking away out of shame. "I'm afraid I'll look stupid..." She muttered.

For a moment, Doug was speechless. Stupid? She was anything but stupid! A second grader, she was taking 6th grade science, she was so ahead of the average. And she knew she was smart, in fact she loved showing off and having discussions with her dad about all the science that had happened at work.

"Chell, you are NOT stupid."He frowned. "What on earth made you think that?"

She pointed down the hall to a girl in a blue dress and curly blonde hair. She had a potato battery as her project. "Her name in Alex. She saw my potato," she glanced quickly behind her to her un-set up display, "and said it was no match for her and her mom's potato because her mom works in the Growth Hormone Department."

"That's not like you to be put down like that, sweetie." Chell shrugged shamefully. Doug ignored the voices in his head telling him to go smack some sense into that girl, and comforted Chell instead. "C'mon, let's go win that ribbon." He took her hand and led her back over to her project. Together, they set up her display, the one that she had spent the last month or so making and researching. She had poured her soul into this simple potato battery project. She was gonna win this thing, Doug would make sure of it.

Finally, all that was left was to put the actual battery on the table. Chell held onto it, looking at it with an indecisive look in her misty grey eyes. Doug got onto his knee to be at eye level with her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a very fake smile.

"You'll do fine." He told her. "I believe in you. You should too."

"But... Daddy, I don't know- What if I mess up while presenting or the battery explodes again, like it did at the house?"

Doug laughed and smiled. "Listen Chell, you can do ANYTHING if you put your mind to it. You can overcome any obstacle, any peril if you just believe in yourself." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Just look at me Chell, even with my condition I'm an extremely successful scientist."

Chell's smile became less fake. He had hit the nail on he head by relating his Schizophrenia to her predicament. Ever since he had told her about it, why he would always "talk to himself", she had become fascinated with it, spending endless hours researching it, coming to Doug whenever she found something new or interesting. Most of it he knew, having lived with the condition for at least twelve years. But on occasion, she did surprise him with a fact, like that some people develop it as young as six years old.

"I guess you're right..."

"Guess? What is the meaning of that word?"

Chell laughed and tightened her ponytail. "I mean, you ARE right daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and put her battery onto the table.

She turned back to him. "Will you be able to watch the judging?" she asked hopefully.

It pained him to disappoint her but, he couldn't stay. "Sorry hun, I got somewhere important to be."

"Oh, that robot thing. Right?"

"So you do pay attention to me." He grinned.

He had to go to the activation of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Although the only direct involvement he had had with the project was activating the Morality Core, which would hopefully curve the systems homicidal intentions, but one of his friends, Henry, had invited him to see the activation. Henry was one of the lead members of the team, so Doug had honestly felt kind of honored.

"I may not be able to stay for the judging," he said when he noticed Chell's frown, "but I promise to be back as soon as the activation is over."

"Pinky promise?" She smiled warily.

"Piny promise." Doug made a fist and stuck out his pinky. Chell wrapped hers around his.

He was about to pull his pinky away, but Chell said, "To the moon and back?"

'To the moon and back' was a saying from a book she absolutely adored as a young child. It was a about a little bird who tried to out love his mother. At one point, he had said "I love you to the moon and back." And Chell had fallen in love with the saying, often using it when she told Doug how much she loved him. It had also sparked a fascination with Earth's only natural satellite; she would often point out the moon at night and would occasionally say "I'm gonna go the moon one day!" Her current goal was to "be a space explorer when I grow up!"

Now, she used the saying in the most sacred of ways: in a promise. She was serious about this.

With his pinky around hers, he nodded and shook her hand.

"I promise to the moon and back."


End file.
